One Step
by smkfan66
Summary: Reunion and romance...


DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I'm just borrowing them. Kind of AU because it strays a little from canon, just having some fun with our favorite couple. I'm also borrowing one line from a song that always reminds me of Lee & Amanda…if you've heard it..you'll know it when you see it J

TITLE: One Step

AUTHOR: Shari

RATING: PG-13

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! I'm still new to this...so any helpful comments, suggestions, etc. to improve are welcome. Thanks to Spree for beta-ing this for me!

Lee looked up from his desk, worried as he watched Amanda standing motionless in front of the file cabinet. It was obvious that something was on her mind. He had been watching her for the past ten minutes as she stood holding the same file, lost in thought. 

Amanda stood there, fighting a battle with herself, "Just ask him. You know how he feels about you even if he won't admit it fully yet. It's time to push the limit and take the next step and see where it goes," she tried to convince herself. 

Finally unable to wait out the silence any longer, he approached Amanda, sneaking his arms around her, "Hey..penny for your thoughts," he whispered. 

Startled, Amanda jumped, "Oh Lee, they're not even worth a nickel today," she laughed, leaning back into his embrace, relaxing for a few seconds before straightening up and starting to resume her filing. 

Lee grabbed the file from her hands, turning her around. "It might help if you talk about it," he said gently, tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. 

He swallowed hard, thinking to himself, "Not a smart move, Stetson," his heart starting to race as he fought the urge to lean in closer, unsure of where the next step would lead. 

Amanda's eyes widened as she saw the passion flare in Lee's eyes. She stepped back as a faint tinge of pink colored her cheeks, regretting her move back almost as soon as she did it. Admitting to herself that maybe she was the one who needed to quit chickening out, she started, "Lee, it's really nothing, no big deal really. It's just there's this thing that's tomorrow night and I just thought...umm..well I was wondering. No, never mind, it's nothing. I don't want to bother you...," she stammered as she back pedaled on what she was going to say, mentally kicking herself again for stopping. 

Lee reached out, grabbing her hands, gently rubbing his fingers across hers, "Hey, what is it? We're friends so you're not bothering me, you know that, don't you," he said looking deeply into her eyes. 

She smiled, pulling one of her hands away and brushing it gently across his cheek, registering the sharp intake of his breath at the contact as his eyes darkened further with desire. "You're right," she said taking a deep breath. "My college reunion is tomorrow night and there's this dinner and dance and I was wondering..." 

She barely started before he interrupted her, "I'd love too," he said flashing a grin at her. 

"There that wasn't so hard was it," he said teasing her as he stepped back a safer distance, returning to his desk. 

"Pretty confident that I was going to ask you, weren't you?" she joined in the tension breaking banter. 

"Yep," he said laughing. 

She shook her head as she smiled at him before turning back to her task, thinking, "Just wait Scarecrow...one of these days you and I are gonna take that next step, maybe sooner than you think." She smiled smugly to herself as a plan began to form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee and Amanda arrived at the Plaza Hotel promptly at seven. He came around to open the car door for her, shaking his head in amazement that this beautiful woman wanted to spend the evening with him. 

"What?" she questioned as she reached up to grab his hand as he helped her from the car, wondering what he was thinking. 

"I'm just thinking that you are going to be the most beautiful woman here tonite," he replied, pulling her close to him as he placed his hand in the middle of her back to escort into the banquet room. 

The air practically sizzled with the tension ignited by even this casual contact but neither were willing to move away this time. Lee tightened his arm around her waist as they entered the room and searched for their table among the ones scattered around the dance floor which was already filled with couples.

"Amanda, " a statuesque blond, with every curve clearly outlined by her black velvet dress, approached, speculatively eyeing Lee. "How have you been, Amanda, and where have you been hiding this handsome devil?" she gushed, looking Lee over for head to toe with a hungry look. 

Lee felt Amanda tense up beside him and he pulled her closer. Amanda groaned inwardly but plastered a forced smile on her face, "Hello, Elizabeth. Elizabeth Spencer, this is my ummm...friend, Lee. Lee, Elizabeth," she reluctantly introduced the pair. 

"Hmmm..._friend_, Amanda," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, ready to pounce like a lion circling for the kill and latching herself to Lee's free arm. 

Lee interrupted her quickly, "Boyfriend," he corrected, gently disentangling himself. "It was nice meeting you but excuse us please. I promised Amanda a night of dancing and romance, and I never break a promise," he said smiling down at Amanda as he gently dismissed the clinging appendage attached to his other arm. 

Amanda's eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched Lee send the now pouting Elizabeth on a search for new prey. 

Grinning smugly, "Shall we?" he said, gesturing toward the dance floor. Amanda allowed Lee to lead her onto the dance floor. He was grateful to hear that it was a slow song playing because he was enjoying himself just holding onto Amanda. Since he didn't want it to end just yet, dancing would give him the perfect opportunity. 

As they moved as one across the dance floor, Amanda rested her head on Lee's shoulder, swaying, content to simply be held by the man she loved. Their bodies molded to fit each other perfectly. Tilting her head, she smiled up at Lee. Raising up slightly, she leaned closer as she again recognized the passion building in his eyes. 

His eyes widened as she continued to lean closer. His breath caught in his throat and his shirt collar suddenly seemed too tight. Time seemed to stand still as she finally reached her goal as their lips met. 

Gently, she brushed a feather light kiss against his lips, gradually deepening it. 

Groaning, "Oh Amanda," he pulled her even closer, grateful for the semi-darkness of the dance floor. 

Amanda sighed, responding by passionately deepening the kiss and tentatively seeking an opening with a flick of her tongue. Lee, almost forgetting to breathe, parted his lips, allowing entry. Breaking apart as the song ended, Lee looked down with desire flaming in his eyes, seeing his passion reflected back in hers. 

"Amanda," he moaned, seeking another sustaining kiss, as the music began and they resumed their sensual dance on the floor, "don't kiss me like this, if you don't mean it like that."

"Lee," Amanda softly whispered into his ear, as she bit softly at his earlobe, "if I didn't mean it like that, I wouldn't have kissed you like this." 

Grinning, Lee swung her around, both of them thinking, "One step forward.."

The End. 


End file.
